


Running From Love

by Syalin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Running Away, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalin/pseuds/Syalin
Summary: Roadhog isn’t sure if Junkrat even wants him around anymore, after all, since joining Overwatch he’s been doing fantastic. So why does he need Roadhog around anyways?
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I really hope you guys enjoy this angst fic of mine! It is a 2 parter and quite sad so please leave comments and kudos would be much appreciated!

Overwatch had never been part of the plan after they had left Australia, but if they were to remain out of jail for their many crimes, the junker duo would have to enlist in Overwatch’s crew. At first, Junkrat had protested rather violently to the thought of working for, in his words, “a buncha lousy suits.” But now here he was, exiting a simulation pod alongside Hana Song and Lucio, jabbering away with glee at the win they had just achieved. 

“Didja see me out there Hana?!” Junkrat exclaimed excitedly. “I had tha best ammount of damage an everythin!”

“Only because I let you win!” Hana sneered with a chuckle.

On one hand, Roadhog thought to himself, it was nice seeing Junkrat make new friends, especially ones his age. It sent a pang of guilt through his heart which he tried to swallow. Junkrat would be better off like this, without him constantly by his side. Sure he had the 50/50 split of the treasure, but that treasure was all the way back in Australia in their little shack that they once shared. Now they had seperate rooms and spent more time apart from each other. A bodyguard wasn’t necessary, so why did Junkrat even bother keeping him around? Why did Roadhog bother staying?

Roadhog wasn’t used to thoughts like this, wasn’t used to caring, so he shrugged it off with a huff and left the simulation room on his own to begin walking out to the shoreline of Gibraltar. He waded into the lapping water that left salty foam clinging to leg hairs as he sat and listened to the waves, feeling the icy chill run up and around his legs. It distracted him from his thoughts, primarily the thought that Junkrat may dismiss him. That he might not want anything to do with him anymore, that he’d be all alone again, a wanderer of the wasteland of the world. Roadhog sighed and chuckled softly to himself as he thought of all the adventures he and Junkrat had gone through together, smiling a little under his mask at the happy memories. The memories soon became tainted with a sorrow as he thought more on how Junkrat was acting around the other overwatch members now, like he had known them for ages. 

It made sense though, that thought. They were closer in age to Jamison and he seemed to be enjoying learning about all the videogames he had missed out on upon being born into an apocalyptic desert. Another pang shot through Roadhog’s heart as he thought about the fact that he had been partially responsible for that, for Junkrat missing out on so many things. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he thought of all the suffering Junkrat would have had to have gone through because of Roadhog, because of the ALF. He considered leaving, and he wondered if Junkrat would care. He knew Overwatch likely wouldn’t bat an eye if he left, after all, it was Junkrat they wanted. Though he may be an unhinged maniac, there was no denying how intelligent Junkrat truly was. He could be a valuable asset to Overwatch if they could tame him, which it seems they already have been doing just that. He could probably get packed up in an hour and be able to leave in the dead of night, without having to say goodbye to anyone. He could-

“Oi Hog.” A shrill voice snapped Roadhog out of his thoughts. “Foinally found ya.”

Roadhog turned his head to see a familiar twig-like figure leaning against the fence that led down to the beach, his greasy hair swaying as the cool breeze rolled off the sea flicking particlles of salt into it, seemingly sticking it up even more than it already was. 

“Whaddya want?” Roadhog huffed out, looking back out towards the ocean as he heard the telatale limping gallop of his boss scurrying through the sand to get closer to him.

“We need ta have a lil chat mate.” Junkrat said with a sterness to his voice that was rarely heard, even by Roadhog. “Why have you been avoidin me mate?”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin about Rat.” Roadhog huffed out.

“Hog, don’t you dare lie ta me! I’m yer boss!” Junkrat shrieked out before sighing, his voice taking a more gentler tone. “Ya don’t. Ya don’t gotta hide shit from me hog. I care bout ya!”

Roadhog merely huffed and stood up, seafoam falling back into the ocean off of his massive legs. 

“Are you happy here Jamison?” Roadhog asked suddenly, startling Junkrat with the use of his real name. 

“W-well yeah. I suppose I am! I’ve got plenty of friends here, good food, and I’ve got you!” Junkrat beemer with glee at that last thought, making Roadhog take in a deep sigh as he turned and walked over to Junkrat. 

“I’m going to bed.” Roadhog said, ruffling what was left of Junkrat’s hair as he walked past him. 

“Don’t just avoid me again!” Junkrat warned, following Roadhog up the path and back into the Gibraltar dorms. 

Roadhog huffed and ignored Junkrat’s squealing, trying to stay strong as he walked into his room and began to close the door on Junkrat’s face, frustrating his companion ever more. 

“Fine! We’ll talk in the mornin I guess!” Junkrat said defeatedly as he turned to go back to his own room. 

Roadhog grimaced under his mask, feeling guilt at the thought that this would likely be the last time Junkrat ever saw him again. He felt part of his heart break a little as he put his hand on Junkrat’s shoulder breifly. 

“You’re a good man Rat. You’ll do great things.” 

Junkrat paused slightly, his face twisting into a frown as Roadhog could see the gears in his head turning, but finding no solution.

“Alright then hoggy. If ya say so.” Junkrat said hesitantly, walking back to his own room.

Roadhog turned sadly into his own room and closed the door, taking out a suitcase as he began packing. It chewed at his heart as he began to pack what little he had into a small suitcase, clipping his hook to his side and grabbing his scrap gun as he left the room as empty as it had been when the duo had first joined Overwatch. As everyone in Gibraltar slept in the dead of night, Roadhog began making his way outside, only pausing for a moment to stare in contemplation at Junkrat’s door adorned with “keep out” and “danger explosives” stickers. He sure had made himself at home here, so maybe it was for the best that Roadhog left him. After all, it’s not like he needed to be around anyways.

Roadhog shook his head and focused back on his task at hand as he made his way to the garage where his harley sat, still with the sidecar attatched. He’d probably have to dissasemble that at some point, but it hurt to think about any further than that. Soon the engine roared to life and Roadhog was off, without Junkrat the drive through the salty night air was eerily quiet, almost uncomfortably so, but since when did he care? It was for the best after all.

~~~~~~~~

Junkrat woke up early the next morning, finally prepared to talk to Roadhog about how he’d been feeling lately. He’d been meaning to tell him for the longest time now but it hurt when he began to notice Roadhog distancing himself from Junkrat. Now there was no stepping down though, Junkrat thought to himself as he marched over to Roadhog’s room. He brought up his metal prosthetic in the shape of a fist prepared to knock, but as his hand laid upon the door for the first rap, he squeaked in surprise as the door creaked open on its own. 

“Hoggy..?” Junkrat asked curiously, pressing the door open more, his heart sinking down to his feet and his blood ran cold as he saw the emptiness of the room. “You... left me.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several months since Roadhog has left Overwatch. In that time, he went incognito and explored the world on his own a bit, but couldn’t find a place that he felt he fit in, so he had soon returned to the place it all began, the outback. He had arrived a few days ago, the sun beating down on his back with a familiar heat as the wind whizzed by his ears as his bike sped across the abandoned roads of the outback. It was a familiar feeling, though eerie without the familiar chatter of Junkrat. Roadhog pushed that thought aside as he continued driving, eventually arriving at his old shack, bodies now scattered around it stuck in some of Junkrat’s leftover traps that they had used to guard the treasure. 

Roadhog didn’t even know what the treasure was, for all he knew it could have all been an elaborate lie that Junkrat used to make himself seem more important. Roadhog huffed as he parked just outside the old shack, sadly eyeing the old workshop where Junkrat had spent countless nights. As he began walking into his shack, he let out a pained grunt as suddenly jagged metal dug into his skin as a trap shut tight around his leg. 

“Fucking damn you and your traps Jamison.” Roadhog huffed out, leaning down to undo the trap when suddenly he felt cold metal press into his back gently, not really as a threat, more as a greeting. A junker greeting. 

“Figures you’d come back here hog.” A nasally, irritatingly familiar voice called out from behind Roadhog. “Do ya even know how long it took me ta track you down?”

“Can’t imagine why you even would.” Roadhog growled, freeing his leg from the trap and turning to face Junkrat in all his glory. 

Junkrat’s face twisted into a pout as he lowered his frag launcher and looked up at the behemoth of a man he once considered his oartner. 

“You left before I could talk to ya.” Junkrat sighed, making his way to the bed that Roadhog used to sleep on. 

“You didn’t need me anymore.” 

“And you thought I wouldn’t still want you around mate?”

Roadhog froze a little. No he hadn’t considered that, nobody ever wants him around anyways so why would Junkrat? Roadhog was just a glorified meat sheild that people paid to be a bodyguard or a hitman. Nobody usually cared after the job was finished. 

“Listen mate.” Junkrat sighed as he took out the metal safe where he kept his treasure. “You can bloody have it. I know I promised ya 50/50 but, if you really wanna leave me like this its only fair I give you all of it.” 

“What’s the catch?” Roadhog grumbled, eyeing Junkrat’s sitting form. 

“The catch is ya jus listen to me mate. Listen to what I have to say.” Junkrat offered.

“I’m listening.” Roadhog said as he crossed his arms. 

“I never wanted you ta leave my side mate.” Junkrat began shakily. “I was going to tell you that morning, but when I went to talk to you. You were gone!”

“Just fucking apit it out Jamie.” Roadhog snarled, watching as tears streamed out of Junkrat’s eyes.

“I’m in love with you okay?!” Junkrat screamed out, sniffling pathetically as he kicked over his treasure in a fit, cracking it open and revealing it to be a bunch of geodes. 

“Jamison...” Roadhog sighed out, walking over to the sobbing man on his bed as he sat beside him. “I’m sorry I left.”

“Sure ya are.” Junkrat snarked, pulling his knees to his chest as he cried. “That’s why ya ran away from me in the first place isn’t it?”

“Rat, I ran away because I thought you didn’t need me anymore.” Roadhog admitted with a sigh. “I thought you wouldn’t want me around.”

“Like hell I wouldn’t.” Junkrat chuckled, sniffling as he dried his tears. “You mean the world to me Mako.”

“I love you Rat.” Roadhog admitted, wrapping his arms around Junkrat. “I just didn’t think you felt the same.”

“You’re a fuckin moron Mako.” Junkrat cackled, sliding Roadhog’s mask upwards and planting a soft, loving kiss to his plump lips. “Let’s go back ta Overwtach. Together this time.” 

“Sure thing Jamie.” Roadhog said, pushing back into the kiss lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to please leave kudos and comments I do read all comments! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or kudos! I read every single comment and love hearing feedback! Even if it’s from an anonymous guest I would love to hear some comments!


End file.
